


One Messy Night.

by betmylifeonyou



Category: Bangtan, bts, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betmylifeonyou/pseuds/betmylifeonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Request: Fem!Jimin - JiKook Fic. Angsty but happy ending!</p><p>Jimin and Jungkook have a deadline to reach for their album, but it seems as though everything else has gotten in the way of their work.<br/>Anxiety peaks, arguments arise, and concern grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Messy Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon!  
> I'm still working on my writing, so any feed back is welcome!!  
> Send some Requests on my blog: jungkooksfool.tumblr.com

It had been three hours since they had taken Jimin’s closest friend, also her duet sub-unit partner, Jungkook in the hospital. He was now under examination as Jimin sat alone in the waiting room as her thoughts drenched in anxiety. She sat there constantly playing with her long hair, checking the door where Jungkook had last left her about 40 minutes ago.

_Why are they taking so long? It’s not like he should be waiting to be examined. Its 1 in the god damn morning and there is barely anyone here. What is happening?_

Those closed doors mocked her as her thoughts of the incident continued to clutter her mind.

**15 HOURS AGO**

_Buzz_

Jungkook’s eyes opened at the sound of his phone going off right near his head. He lifted his head off the desk and adjusted his eyes to the brightness of his phone.

**_1 message_ **

  ** _Jimine 9:58am_**

_Hey Jungkookah, I got a call from the recording company, They want to hear our album and check our choreography by tomorrow morning. I tried to push it back, but apparently this is the only time they are giving us to show what we got so far._

“Tomorrow morning? I haven’t even finished the final editing on our title track, how will I perfect the Choreo in time?” Jungkooks’ mind was mentally cursing himself for that 2 hour nap he had mistakenly taken. If he had just stayed up a little longer he would have finished and perfected this track in time for he deadline

He picked up his phone and opened the conversation he was having with the red haired girl.

**_Jungkook 10:00 am_ **

_Hey Noona. Why don’t you come over, and we’ll figure things out here. I’m still finishing up on the editing of the track, so it’ll be easier if I can access it here while everything gets sorted out._

Jungkook moved his mouse of his computer, lighting up the screen again. He logged back in and scanned over what he had done last night revealing that he much more left to do then he had hoped. 

_Buzz_

**_Jiminie 10:03 am_ **

_Sounds good. I’ll be there in 20!_

It wasn’t unusual of Jimin to come over alone to Jungkook’s house. Though she sometimes felt self-conscious, he was really kind, and didn’t really care how she looked when she did come for visits. Especially now that they were working on their album together, they spent a lot of nights together in hoodies and sweats, trying to figure out the choreography, lyrics, concepts, and just about everything.

Jimin arrived earlier that she had thought. Jungkook was still in the seat where he sat yesterday, when she last saw him, still working on that title track.

The next few hours passed by as the practiced their choreography, and took breaks that basically consisted of the both of them trying to finish up the songs.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was now 9:30 pm and Jimin’s stomach was growling. “I’m going to order some pizza. Do you want anything?”

Jungkook was sitting at his computer, not focusing to what the girl had to say.

“Jungkook?”

No reply.                                                                     

Jimin rested her arm on his shoulder, “Jungkook!” She said a bit more loudly and clearly.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” He pushed her hand off, causing her to lose balance from the sudden burst of energy that was pushed upon her. The man immediately moved off from his seat to kneel beside the beautiful red haired, now teary eyed, girl who couldn’t even look up at him. “I’m so sorry Jimine. Are you okay? Let me see-”

“Don’t come close to me.” Her voice was filled with confusion, anger, fear. Emotions she would have never felt because of the younger who was right next to her.

“I’m sorry I just was tired, I didn’t mean to let it out on you. Are you O-”

“I think I’m going to go out for some fresh air.” Jimin’s anxiety was sky rocketing. She NEEDED space and needed to get some control over her.

_It wasn’t like he meant it. It was just the stress._

Trying to convince herself as she walked out was harder than she thought. Her anxiety clouded her thoughts as her tears, threating to fall, blurred her vision.

She made it outside, but the tears were already falling. Jimin had past with violence, always being bullied at school when she was younger. So perhaps it was that ugly feeling of being unwanted and useless to everyone around her that came rushing back causing her anxiety to sky rocket.

_Jimin, you know he isn’t like that. He’s always been on your side. Just breathe, and go back inside to talk to him._

She cleared her face of any tears and went back inside.

“Jimin.” Jungkook came rushing to her, but still kept his space. He knew her well. He knew she didn’t want to be touched right now. “Can you listen to me? Just for a moment.” Jimin didn’t say anything, but looked up at him.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I would never even dream of hurting you. And I know I’m such a bastard for doing something like that to you, even after knowing...” his voice became softer and conscious of every word that escaped his lips, “how much you’ve been through in the past. I’m just so stressed these days, and tired, I didn’t realise what I had done, till it was done. I am so sorry.”

 _Dammit._ Jimin thought.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

The taller ones hand reached to her face, clearing that had escaped her eyes even after demanding it to do otherwise. “I’m so sorry Jiminie.” Jimin looked up at him, and concern suddenly graced over her delicate features.

“Jungkook, are you okay?

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re pale Jungkook!” She reached up to feel his forehead. “And you’re burning up! Let’s go to the hospital before you get worse! She grabbed on to his wrist to rush him as fast as she could.

“No wait! I’m fine. We need to finish our work tonight!”

“What no! You need to get checked up right now! Let me grab my keys.” Jimin hurried her way to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys. “Okay lets go!” As she walked back Jungkook was no longer in her field of view. “Jungkook where are you?!” No reply.  “THIS ISN’T A JOKE, WE NEED TO GO!”

It was all too quiet.

 

_Oh no no no no no no no no no no. This can’t be happening right now._

As she walked to the door, the man she was just calling out for laid unconscious on the ground.

**PRESENT TIME**

Jimin continued to watch the door, as her thoughts continued to confuse her emotions.

After was felt like centuries, a conscious, yet sick looking Jungkook, came out through the doors accompanied by the nurse that took him in before. Jimin jumped on to her feet and raced over to them. “Jungkook are you okay.” She faced the nurse, “How is he?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry Jiminie!” He put his arm around her and gave a weak smirk with his dry, now crackly, lips.

“He is fine now. He just collapsed from lack of sleep and lack of diet. He just needs to eat and get some rest for now, and keep him away from work and stress for a few days as well. Other than that, you’re free to take him home.” The nurse let them go as they signed all papers and finished the formalities.

The walk to the Jimins’ car was silent, neither of them dared to say a word. Too much had happened tonight to even comprehend on how to start a conversation.

As they reached the car, Jimin ran to the passenger side to open the door for the younger one. “You know I can handle that myself Jiminie.”

“I know, I’m just,” Jimin paused. She didn’t want to cry again thinking about everything that happened tonight. “I’m just worried about you. That’s all.”

Jungkook looked at her, as she stared at the pavement below them. Her innocence glowed in the moonlight, her eyes shining brighter than ever because of those tears that constantly threatened her all night.

He brushed he bangs aside and place his lips on the shorter ones forehead. He moved back to look back at her.

“I’m sorry for worrying you so much tonight Jimin, but thank you.” Jimin finally looked back up at the younger one. Before she could reply, Jungkooks’ awkward-self kicked back in. “How about we go back home and order some pizza and watch some movies,” he said in attempt to change the topic.

Jimin couldn’t help but smile. She knew how he was. Awkward but loving and ever so caring like always.

“Sounds good to me.”

Her glowing smile didn’t leave her face all night, and Jungkook was enjoying every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I was thinking of writing more? Maybe to continue on the story with the whole sub-unit idea?  
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Send any Requests on my blog: jungkooksfool.tumblr.com


End file.
